CHOCOLATE CAKE
by Gustavo.Friend
Summary: Um jantar... dois cozinheiros atrapalhados e com certeza três vezes mais diversão! SR Yaoi


**CHOCOLATE CAKE**

Sirius e Remus, dois ex-alunos de Hogwarts, e que agora dividiam sua estadia na Casa dos Gritos, situada em Hogsmeade, único povoado inteiramente mágico da Grã-Bretanha tinham algo com que se preocupar.

- Como você pôde fazer um convite desses se nem sabemos cozinhar?! – perguntou Remus zangado enquanto tomava café da manhã com Sirius, em uma manhã de outono.

Sirius tinha os cabelos longos e negros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo e lia o Profeta Diário apoiado na caixa de cereais. Ele olhou para Remus quando ouviu a pergunta, mas não respondeu. Apenas piscou para o outro e voltou-se para sua leitura.

Remus bufou e bateu com força na mesa, fazendo as xícaras tremerem e o jornal se desequilibrar e cair em cima do prato de cereais de Sirius.

- Porque fez isso Moony?! – reclamou o moreno fitando o outro com raiva. – Estava justo no meio da charge que fizeram do…

- Está vendo Sirius! – exclamou Remus pondo-se de pé. – É por isso que vivemos brigando! Você só sabe brincar e se divertir! Não se importa com os outros!

Sirius fez um biquinho em um gesto de arrependimento e foi até Remus. Afastou os cabelos castanhos dos olhos do lupino e fitando seus olhos âmbares falou:

- Não me preocupo mesmo, com ninguém. – e aproximando-se do rosto de Remus. – Apenas com _você_. E sabe disso!

Mas antes que ele lhe desse um beijo Remus o empurrou para longe e foi até a pia onde com um aceno da varinha encheu-a de água e começou a jogar a louça suja dentro. Sirius abraçou-o pelas costas e ficou mordiscando de leve sua orelha, o moreno sabia que isso o deixava louco e logo Remus, que já estava corado, se virou e lhe deu um beijo cálido e cheio de sentimento.

- Mas da próxima vez tenta pedir minha opinião antes, certo Padfoot? – falou Remus após cancelar a conexão que o conectava com Sirius.

O moreno assentiu, mas com um olhar maroto disse:

- Só prometo se você me der mais um beijo!

Remus corou, mas aproximou seus lábios dos lábios de Sirius novamente. Os dois só pararam quando a mão de Sirius esbarrou em uma das xícaras de Remus que caiu espatifada no chão. Com um rápido e ágil aceno da varinha, ele conseguiu restaurar a xícara, mas quando foi voltar a beijar Remus este já estava de costas pra ele, lavando os pratos.

Mais tarde naquele dia Sirius colocou uma camisa branca e uma calça preta, iria até o centro do vilarejo comprar suprimentos para o jantar no fim de semana. Quando desceu as escadas abotoando os botões da camisa encontrou Remus com seu avental de jardinagem e um chapéu de palha na cabeça.

- Aonde você vai com isso Moony?! – perguntou rindo.

Remus lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador e respondeu acidamente:

- Cuidar do jantar que você prometeu cuidar faz duas semanas!

Sirius coçou a cabeça em um gesto de constrangimento. Realmente ele tinha esquecido do jardim, mas pra que cuidar do jardim quando se tinha coisas mais importantes a se fazer, como paparicar seu querido Moony?

- Estou indo até o povoado. – avisou pegando as chaves em um gancho ao lado da porta. – Vou comprar algumas coisas pro jantar no sábado e…

Remus veio correndo até seu encontro com os olhos brilhando e pediu:

- Compra chocolate pra mim?

- Deixa eu ver… - fingiu Sirius. -, claro que compro Moony! Eu até pensei em comprar uma dose extra para fazermos um bolo no…

- Bolo?! De chocolate?! – perguntou Remus passando a língua nos lábios. – Acho uma boa idéia! Mas quem vai preparar o bolo?

Sirius fez uma cara surpresa e falou:

- Mas é claro que é você Moony! Quem mais poderia ser?

A felicidade estampada no rosto de Remus pareceu murchar como um balão sendo esvaziado. Ele olhou para um canto da parede e um pouco vermelho falou:

- Eu não sei cozinhar Sirius… não é melhor comprarmos tudo pronto e…

- Não! Já decidi que nós iremos preparar o jantar pro Prongs e pra Lily! – reclamou o moreno. – E você vai preparar o bolo sim!

E saiu da casa batendo a porta ao passar. Remus ficou emburrado e com os braços cruzados.

- Isso é porque ele nunca chegou perto de um fogão antes… mas eu acho que tenho uma idéia… ele vai ter que concordar comigo que cozinhar não é fácil!

E com um brilho estranho no olhar Remus foi até o quintal cuidar do pequeno jardim que Sirius tinha feito para ele.

- Cheguei Remus! – anunciou Sirius batendo na porta.

Remus, que já tinha terminado de cuidar do jardim e lia um livro na sala de estar correu até a porta, encontrou Sirius carregado de sacolas e uma gaiola ao lado do seu pé guardava uma galinha.

- Sirius… porque comprou uma galinha… viva?! – perguntou assustado, ajudando com as sacolas.

- Ora, se vamos dar um jantar temos que ter de tudo, de tudo _mesmo_! – respondeu o moreno com um sorriso na face.

Os dois deixaram as coisas na cozinha e Sirius colocou a gaiola com a galinha do lado da porta que dava acesso aos fundos da casa. Remus lançou um olhar preocupado à galinha antes de seguir Sirius até a sala, onde se sentaram no sofá.

- Então. Já sabe o que faremos pro jantar?! – perguntou Sirius tirando as botas e entregando uma barra de chocolates da Dedosdemel à Remus.

- Obrigado. Na verdade não. Aqui em casa não temos nenhum livro de receitas, e na minha opinião era bem melhor contratarmos um elfo doméstico para fazer nosso jantar Padfoot!

- Não! – retrucou Sirius olhando para Remus com raiva. – Já disse que esse jantar será feito com nossas próprias mãos, e quando eu digo que será feito é porque será mesmo!

Remus mastigou o chocolate com mais força, engolindo um bocado de uma vez. Depois olhou para Sirius do mesmo modo que fizera para pedir que comprasse o doce e falou:

- Se eu te der uma coisa você concorda em contratar um elfo?

Sirius olhou maliciosamente para Remus, mas parou e disse rabugento:

- Não vai conseguir me comprar hoje Remus… mesmo eu estando com vontade _daquilo_. – e apontou as escadas com a cabeça.

- Ótimo! – exclamou Remus pondo-se de pé e pegando o livro que estava lendo na mesinha de centro. – Durma hoje com a _galinha_ que você comprou!

Sirius boquiaberto perguntou:

- Como assim?!

- Você ouviu Padfoot! Durma com a _galinha_, porque na mesma cama que eu você não irá dormir! Tenha uma boa noite, e daqui a pouco mando o seu travesseiro e sua coberta…

Remus começou a subir as escadas, deixando Sirius sentado no sofá, observando-o incrédulo.

- Me esqueci! – falou ele parando e virando-se para Sirius. – Quer que eu mande seu pijama também?!

À noite, enquanto lia seu livro com as costas apoiadas no travesseiro de Sirius, Remus começou a sentir falta do cheiro do moreno ao seu lado. Ele estava certo em tentar fazer as coisas com as próprias mãos, já que seriam os anfitriões, mas Remus e muito menos ele nunca tinham mexido em um fogão em suas vidas.

Foi quando alguém bateu na porta do quarto.

- _Remmie_, sou eu. Sirius. – anunciou ele com uma voz reprimida.

Remus se levantou e correu até a porta. Quando a abriu encontrou Sirius usando apenas as calças, os cabelos soltos e com um olhar de cachorro abandonado que só ele sabia fazer.

- O que foi? – perguntou Remus tentando ser sério naquela situação.

- Não quero dormir sozinho lá embaixo. – falou Sirius. – Deixa eu dormir com você? Prometo que não vou roncar e… não vou atrapalhar sua leitura e…

Mas Remus não esperou ele terminar pulou no colo de Sirius e o beijou calorosamente. Suas línguas batalhavam furiosamente, cada um tentando vencer as barreiras que a outra criava e vice-versa. Por fim terminaram deitados, com o cobertor cobrindo seus corpos.

- Sentiu minha falta foi? – perguntou Sirius acariciando o topo dos cabelos castanhos de Remus.

- Não… - resmungou ele aninhando-se no peito de Sirius e começando a cochilar. – Só um pouquinho… muito pouquinho.

Na manhã do dia tão esperado por Sirius eles tomaram café em silêncio. Enquanto Remus usava apenas a camisa de Sirius por cima da cueca samba-canção Sirius mexia os ovos apenas com a cueca. Os cabelos voltaram a ser presos no caprichoso rabo-de-cavalo feito por Remus.

- Prepare o prato Moony! – anunciou ele trazendo a frigideira para perto da mesa.

Remus empurrou o prato para perto e Sirius colocou os ovos mexidos dentro. Em seguida sentou-se ao lado de Remus e começou a comer uma torrada com geléia de morango, sua favorita. Quando terminaram o café Sirius foi até o primeiro andar pegar um livro que os dois acharam na madrugada.

- Aqui ensinam um delicioso ensopado! – anunciou Sirius que descia as escadas com o livro aberto em mãos. – Mas eu não gosto muito de cebola, então acho melhor não fazermos este.

Remus tinha um ar contrariado, mas aceitara ajudar Sirius no preparo do jantar. Ele prometera isso ao moreno à noite enquanto faziam amor, e como Sirius era muito fiel a suas promessas ele não teria como quebrar essa.

- O mais fácil é depenarmos a ave e colocarmos ela no forno! – falou Remus entediado. – Vou regar o jardim enquanto você a abate, certo? Só não suje muito a cozinha!

Sirius observou Remus sair da cozinha com o avental de jardineiro e com o chapéu de palha e foi até gaiola onde a galinha estava dormindo.

- Desculpa amiguinha, mas hoje não será um bom dia pra você! – disse ele abrindo a gaiola e pegando a galinha.

Para sua surpresa ele encontrou um ovo onde a ave estava sentada. Ela tinha posto um ovo! E o pequeno pintinho agora ficaria sem mãe, e ele nem a conhecera! A galinha pulou do colo de Sirius e voltou para dentro da gaiola onde continuou a chocar seu ovo.

Não demorou muito e Remus entrou na cozinha. Quando se deparou com a cena que viu se apoiou na porta e desatou a rir. Sirius colocara a gaiola em cima da mesa e admirava a galinha que chocava tranquilamente seu ovo.

- O que houve Padfoot?! – brincou ele abraçando o moreno por trás da cadeira quando conseguiu se recuperar.

Sirius tinha um olhar emburrado ao mesmo tempo em que envergonhado.

- Ela… ela é… ela é mãe Moony! Não poderia deixar o filhote nascer sem conhecê-la!

- Que lindo! – brincou Remus beijando a bochecha de Sirius. – Sirius Black preocupado com uma galinha e com seu pequeno pintinho! Que cena mais comovente.

Sirius não agüentou e também riu. Depois, virou-se para Remus com um olhar preocupado no rosto e perguntou:

- E agora Remus, o que vamos fazer?

Remus mordeu o lábio e pensou. Quando seus olhos bateram na embalagem de chocolate vazia em cima da pia sua mente clareou.

- Ainda temos chocolate na dispensa Sirius?

- Boa noite Moony! – exclamou James quando Remus abriu a porta à noite.

Lily também cumprimentou Remus, por sua vez com um beijo no rosto enquanto James ia correndo abraçar Sirius. Remus sorriu embaraçado para Sirius quando James anunciou que estava morto de fome.

- O que aconteceu? Porque dessas caras? – perguntou ele percebendo o constrangimento dos dois.

- Nossa, acho que chegamos em um horário inoportuno James! – comentou Lily segurando a mão de James.

Sirius rapidamente arregalou os olhos cinzentos e falou:

- Mas o que é isso! Podem se acomodar e, por favor, sintam-se em casa! – e puxando Remus pela camiseta sussurrou. – Vem comigo até a cozinha.

A cozinha estava totalmente bagunçada. O chão estava cheio de farinha e cascas de ovos. A mesa estava coberta de tigelas e a pia tinha mais louça do que eles poderiam juntar em um mês. Em um canto afastado a galinha aninhava um pintinho amarelo entre suas asas.

- O que foi? – perguntou Remus em um sussurro.

- Temos que arranjar alguma coisa Remus! – comentou Sirius nervoso. – Olha, enquanto eu vou até Hogsmeade comprar alguma coisa você dá um jeito por aqui. Mas não deixa eles entrarem, por favor!

Remus assentiu e correu até a porta, fechando-a com um feitiço. Sirius deu um selinho em Remus e desaparatou.

- Certo. – concentrou-se Remus, empunhando a varinha. – Como é mesmo aquele feitiço? Ah, lembrei! _Limpar_.

Antes que terminasse com tudo Sirius ressurgiu em um estalo com os braços cobertos de bandejas fumegantes.

- Que cheiro maravilhoso! – comentou Remus. – O que você comprou?

- Eu não comprei. – falou Sirius um pouco embaraçado.

Remus o olhou incrédulo.

- Você… você _roubou _essas coisas Sirius Black?!

Desta vez foi Sirius que se espantou.

- Claro que não Moony! No caminho para o Três Vassouras eu encontrei ninguém menos que Dumbledore. Ele me disse se eu precisava de ajuda e eu bem… não pude negar que estava em apuros.

- Dumbledore comprou essas coisas? – perguntou Remus.

- Não! Ele chamou um dos elfos domésticos do castelo e mandou que ele trouxesse alguns pratos. E foi isso que ele fez!

- Graças à Merlim! – suspirou Remus se jogando na cadeira. – Depois eu mesmo irei agradecer à Dumbledore! Que bom, graças à Merlim!

James bateu na porta.

- Padfoot? Moony? Vocês estão ocupados?

- Claro que não James! – respondeu James abrindo a porta e indicando a mesa para James e Lily. – Vamos jantar então?

O jantar foi maravilhoso. A comida estava esplêndida e tudo correu bem. Apenas em um momento onde Lily comentou já ter provado do molho de aspargos em algum lugar. Remus mentiu, dizendo que comprara em uma loja de trouxas.

- Hora da sobremesa! – anunciou Sirius tirando o bolo de chocolate do forno.

Tirando o aspecto um pouco defeituoso do doce não havia nada de errado. James gostou tanto que pediu pra levar um pedaço para casa. Quando os dois partiram, Lily carregando o pintinho, pois outro ovo havia aparecido na gaiola, Remus se largou no sofá, sendo acompanhado por Sirius que deitou a cabeça em seu colo.

- Até que foi divertido! – comentou Remus fazendo cafuné em Sirius, que fechou os olhos devido ao carinho.

- _Foi_ divertido! – argumentou o moreno.

Sirius abriu os olhos e olhou marotamente para Remus.

- Acho que tem chocolate na sua boca _Remmie_! – falou.

- Aonde? – perguntou o lupino passando a mão na boca.

Sirius sentou-se e aproximou sua boca dos lábios de Remus.

- Aqui. – e o beijou.

Os dois ficaram namorando no sofá até a galinha cacarejar na cozinha, chamando a atenção dos dois para o nascimento do seu segundo filho em apenas 24 horas.

- Acho que vamos precisar criar um celeiro! – disse Remus abraçado a cintura de Sirius e com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.

- Nada disso! – exclamou o moreno. – Amanhã mesmo devolvo ela pro dono daquele maldito bar!

- Que bar Sirius Black? – perguntou Remus largando o moreno e cruzando os braços.

- Ah! _Remmie_, aquele bar onde…

- Não quero saber! Durma com ela então!

E subiu as escadas correndo sendo acompanhado por Sirius. Ele parou na porta e olhou furioso para Sirius.

- Me perdoa? – pediu Sirius se ajoelhando à sua frente.

- Com essa cara de cachorro molhado quem não perdoa! – exclamou ele puxando Sirius para mais um beijo, e quem sabe, mais uma noite de amor.

FiM

**Nota do Autor: **O Remmie eu peguei emprestado de uma das minhas escritoras de fic favorita, espero que ela não se importe! A história ficou muito _cutie_ não acham? Achei até melhor do que os dois primeiros capítulos que tinha feito antes.

Mandem reviews, pois ficarei muito feliz em lê-los. Obrigado a todos e a todas que leram!


End file.
